topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Overlord (Maruyama Kugane)
Story Overlord is a web novel, later light novel written by Maruyama Kugane. Set in a world where DMMORPGs reign, it tells the story of an office worker whom is borderline obsessed with the most successful of these games: YGGDRASIL. Suddenly the games developers announce they will shut YGGDRASIL's servers down and the main character stays till the end, but falls asleep right before the disconnection. Suddenly he wakes up realizing his body is that of "Momonga", his YGGDRASIL avatar, a level 100 undead Overlord, and that he is still in "The Great Tomb of Nazarick", the guild's fortress he conquered along with his guildmates. Furthermore all the beings found in Nazarick and it's riches are there as well. Concerned he sends out one of Nazarick's NPC's (No Player Character) to survey their surroundings only to find they've been relocated to totally unknown territory. "Momonga" is stranded in this "New World", where he tries to live out successfully his role of supreme leader of Nazarick and trying to find fellow "players" which he hopes to achieve by renaming himself as "Ainz Ooal Gown", his former guild's name and spreading out this name. Sooner than later Momonga now renamed Ainz finds himself trying to unravel the mysteries of the "New World", in a power struggle between kingdoms and even in plans of conquest. Power Overlord is a verse with huge gaps in its tiers of power. It's low tiers are Human to Wall level. It's mid tiers are at least Building. It's high tiers are at City, and it's top tiers tend to be around at least Island level. Tier 3 magic is considered extremely high and Tier 6 magic is considered legendary to New World residents, yet top tiers can use up to Tier 10 magic and furthermore, Ainz can use even Super tier magic. The speed of the verse is quite vague, but weather manipulation is something achieved in the middle of Tier 6 magic so characters at this level should scale to natural lightning speed (weather manipulation exists since Tier 4 magic actually, but in a much more vague form since its referred to only as "Cloud manipulation" and lacks feats). There are several statements which elaborate on some attacks being speed of light. Also, the verse being based of a super expansive MMORPG is naturally extremely haxed, including myriads of abilities, techniques, spells and items. For example, Ainz has several insta kill techniques such as "Grasp Heart", Shalltear can heal her HP while attacking and to top it off she can spam summoning to help with this, time stops are apparently no big deal once you pass Tier 8 magic (although the caster can't inflict damage until the timestop ends), Super Tier spells require no magic power/mana to be used despite them possessing the power of Tier 11 magic, etc. Furthermore, most of the New World is shrouded in mystery and as powerful as Ainz and the Guardians are, in reality Ainz has stated there were many stronger than him in YGGDRASIL. Thus, it would be no surprise the power of the verse scales even higher via new characters as the verse continues to expand. Finally, there is the existence of World class items. These items originated in YGGDRASIL were created from the leaves of the World Tree, just like the other leaves which are worlds like YGGDRASIL. Based on this lore, they are described as items which literally have a worlds worth of power, some of their effects being described as what would be equivalent to planetary reality warping. And these items are confirmed capable of existing in the "New World". Overall, Overlord is a verse that is a serious threat to low tier fictions, and possibly even low-end mid tier fictions. And it might even reach higher, but that is a big "if" at the moment. Characters Supreme Beings of Nazarick Ainz Ooal Gown / Momonga Touch Me Ulbert Alain Odle Warrior Takemikazuchi Nishikienrai Bukubukuchagama Yamaiko Floor Guardians of Nazarick Shalltear Bloodfallen Mare Bello Fiore Albedo Cocytus Aura Bella Fiora Demiurge (Overlord) Pleiades of Nazarick Sebas Tian Aureole Omega Yuri Alpha Narberal Gamma Lupusregina Beta CZ2128 Delta Solution Epsilon Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Area Guardians of Nazarick Pandora's Actor Kyouhukou Blue Rose Evileye Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra Tia & Tina Gagaran Foresight Hekkeran Termite Arche Eeb Rile Furt Roberdyck Goltron Imina Lizardmen Zaryusu Shasha Zenberu Gugu Crusch Lulu Items Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown Others Iguvua=41 Dominion Authority Gazef Stronoff Clementine (Overlord) Brain Unglaus Climb Enri Emmot Hamsuke (Virtuos King of the Forest) Category:Verse Category:Overlord (Maruyama) Category:Light novel Category:Animanga Category:Current Threat level: God